The Clow Cards, Sakura and the Big Brother
by cutecess
Summary: What would happen if Tori noticed that the Clow Book was linked to Sakura? And if he was there when Sakura opened the book? What would happen with a big brother in tow? AU
1. One Fateful Day 1

The Clow Cards, Sakura and the Big Brother One Fateful Day

One Fateful Day – part 1

"I'm home!" Aiden shouted. Sakura peeked out from the door of the kitchen, where she was cooking.

"Oh, are you cooking? Thanks Sakura. Smells delicious!"

"Thanks Dad. How was your day at the university?" Sakura began to lay the table, while he put down his briefcase and started serving the meal. Tori began to come downstairs, and then stopped. He could see something in the briefcase – a red glow. It was quite faint, but it was connected to Sakura, he could tell that much. He just stayed in the doorway, and stared at his father's briefcase.

"What's the matter, Tori? Come on, it's dinner," said Sakura. Tori jumped and glared at her. Whatever was in the briefcase wasn't going to affect Sakura. "Sure thing squirt – sure it won't poison me?" he said, trying to cover his worry. Sakura growled, "Stop calling me squirt!"

Tori sat down. Sakura didn't seem affected by the glow. "That's what you are, isn't it?" he commented. "Find anything interesting at work Dad?"

"Now you mention it, yes I did." Tori blinked. Dad had brought home the glowing object? Why?

"I find a very strange book. It doesn't open when anyone touches it, and I just felt I should take it home and look at it more closely. We have no idea what time it comes from, but the material seems old."

"Can we see it Dad?" asked Sakura, intrigued by her father's story. Tori, on the other hand, did not want Sakura anywhere near the book. He just knew something would happen.

"What is it squirt, think you're clever enough to solve the mystery? Not likely considering your grades at school."

"Tori! There is nothing wrong with my grades!"

"What was it you got on that maths test? A C?"

"A B! And there's nothing wrong with that!" Tori just smiled at her, and turned back to his plate. Mission accomplished – Sakura had forgotten all about the mysterious book.

Dinner was eaten in amiable silence after that. They helped clean up and Aiden had to go to his study to finish some work. Sakura decided to practice twirling the baton in the garden, because she hadn't been given any homework. Tori, on the other hand, had some homework and he went upstairs to do it.

He was halfway through his essay ("Appearances are deceiving – discuss") when he felt something. He put his pen down and opened the door. The tug grew stronger and stronger and he knew instinctively it had something to do with the glowing object his father had brought home. He ran to his window, and looked out where Sakura had been twirling her baton earlier. She wasn't there.

He ran downstairs, and saw her opening the briefcase. "Sakura! What are you doing – that's Dad's bag!"

"Tori! I wanted to see the mysterious book, look!" She held out the red-leather book. "The lock looks like solid gold," she said. "It's really cold too."

As she said those words, the seal opened. "Hey! I opened it!" Tori looked at the book which had been worrying him all day. He grabbed the first few cards and looked at them.

"Hey, let me see!" Sakura said. The cards were a maroon colour, with a black-and-white sketch drawing. "Nice drawings" she commented. "Why've they got names?" Tori looked at the two in his hand. One was called _Firey _and the other was _Glow_.

He walked over to the book and picked it up. The pages were glued together, with the middle cut out. This was the hole where the cards had been lying. He looked through them all, and put them back, placing _Glow_ back in the box. He kept _Firey _so he could examine it in more detail.

Sakura had been examining her card, _Windy _in more detail. She loved the patterns on the back, and had been memorizing them. She was going to have an art project soon, her teacher had warned them, and this pattern would be a great border. Innocently, she turned to Tori, "which one do you have? I've got Windy. Do you thi-"

She stopped and looked at her feet. A huge circle had appeared, glowing brightly.

"TORI!" she screamed, dropping the card at her feet. Tori turned around and saw Sakura, with wind blowing around her. He dived at her, and sheltered her from the wind.

"What's happening, Tori?" she said, barely audible above the wind.

"I – I'm not sure," he admitted. Both he and Sakura looked as the cards flew through the roof. A minute later, it stopped.

"How did Dad not hear that?" Sakura asked.

"He didn't need to. He doesn't have magical powers, like you two." Keroberus was floating out of the book.

"You woke me up from a nice nap, you realise." He commented. Sakura shrieked and shrank back. Tori laughed.

"I know you're small, squirt, but not small enough for THAT to hurt you?"

Sakura opened her mouth to scream, then realise that the floating teddy was still there. And now she looked closer, it was obvious to her it was some kind of prank. She grabbed it from mid air, and looked at it."

"Oi! Let me go! I'm Keroberus, girl!" said the teddy bear furiously. Tori, having got up, lent over Sakura and took it from her.

"Odd thing. Well Mr Keroberus, I am Tori Avalon. That's Sakura Avalon." He introduced and let it go. It flew in front of Tori and started talking. Sakura walked next to Tori as well, so Keroberus was facing them both for his introduction speech.

"I am Keroberus, guardian of the Seal and Keeper of the Clow Cards."

"What are they?" asked Sakura. Tori just looked at Keroberus sceptically. "You don't look like a guardian beast".

Keroberus ignored the second comment, and made the Clow Book float behind him. It felt slightly lighter than normal, but that was probably because the seal had been broken. Made of solid gold, that seal.

"These are the clow cards. They are magical cards that can cause a lot of damage, so my creator, Clow Reed, put them into Clow Cards to help protect –" he stopped. The two children were looking horrified, rather than amazed. He had an awful feeling, and turned his head slowly. Nothing. The clow cards – they weren't there! There was a huge hole were they were meant to be!

"My clow cards! Where are the clow cards! What's happened!" he shouted. He started flying desperately to find the clow cards. Suddenly, he spotted one by Tori's feet. He grabbed it desperately. Tori lifted his foot and Keroberus showed them _Firey_.

"This is a Clow Card. Um – do you know where the rest are?"

Sakura blushed. "I picked up one, _Windy_, and I was looking at it when this wind started blowing.

"Yeh, that happens if you say its name."

Tori continued for Sakura, "after that, all the clow cards started glowing and they flew away. What were you doing through that? Napping?"

"It's hard work being a guardian beast, you know!" Keroberus said indignantly.

Sakura sniggered slightly. Tori, unable to resist the temptation pointed out to her that she was as lazy as ol' Kero there.

"Kero! My name is NOT Kero!"

"Kero suits you better, teddy" was Tori's caustic comment. Suddenly, they could hear Aiden walking up the creaky stairs in his study.

"Dad's coming!" Sakura said worriedly. Tori agreed. His father was always stressed – no-one would mention the magical clow cards on top of that. He grabbed Kero and shoved him in the red book. He gave it to Sakura as Dad came through the door.

"Isn't it your bedtime, squirt? Not like that would help you get up on time tomorrow!" he said. Sakura realised that this was the perfect excuse to go to her room and hide both the book and Kero, but did he have to tease her? She stomped on his foot angrily.

"Don't call me squirt!" she shouted.

Aiden smiled slightly at his children's antics. He knew Tori loved Sakura, and he knew Sakura would realise that in a few years time. He felt lucky that he had two children who would always help him out, and knew they'd come to him with any problems they had. "He is right, Sakura. You should be in bed – it's coming up to 9:00". Sakura jumped slightly when she heard him, and turned to look at him.

"OK dad. I'll go to bed." She started walking upstairs, but heard Tori's whisper when she passed him. "I'll be up soon and we can talk to that teddy bear then!"

A/N That's my first fic! I'm so pleased! As you can see, things will be wildly different from Cardcaptors. By the way – I saw the American-dubbed version, so I will use the character names I know. Sorry, but don't flame me. I don't learn Japanese, so I won't make a fool of myself by trying to end –chan and –san, because I don't really know the difference. "Mr" and "Mrs" will be the most formal I get. Next chapter: One of them will become a cardcaptor (guess who!) and they will capture the first card. It's not Fly, though.

Vote: Do you want Lee to come or not? Madison and Julian/Yue are going to be there (wait till final judgement for Yue, though)

Cutecess!


	2. One Fateful Day 2

Sakura, the Clow Cards, and the Big Brother

Sakura, the Clow Cards, and the Big Brother

A/N wow, I am inspired. This is only the day after I finished the last chapter and I'm writing again! I should really (waste) use this inspiration on my English essay… Anyone know the reason we actually have to language-analyse? I'm English, it's my mother tongue, I've no clue why I need to take English considering I can always use SpellCheck (and, unlike my French, I can speak fluently!).

You know, I forgot the disclaimer. Opps! Well, I told you last time I didn't speak Japanese. That might show you I didn't make/own CCS. If you want the legal stuff, go to Wikipedia, 'cos I don't own it or know who does.

One Fateful Day – part 2

As soon as Sakura got to her bedroom, she opened the book, and Kero fell out, furious.

"How dare you treat me like that! I am Keroberus!" Sakura looked at him. She had been scared of him when she first saw him, and had been terrified by the flying cards but now she could see Tori's point.

"Shh! Dad will hear you!" Sakura whispered loudly. She heard Tori stomping upstairs, telling Dad he needed to work for a bit before bed. Remembering the insults from the morning she waited for him to enter the room.

"Now who's the dinosaur?" she said triumphantly. Kero, hungry and worried about the cards, didn't have time for rivalry.

"The question at hand is which of you is going to get the cards?"

"The what?" Sakura asked, losing track of the conversation.

"The clow cards, squirt. And me – it's too dangerous," Tori said, wanting to protect Sakura. Surely even his sister would see that she was too young to be chasing spirits?

Unfortunately for Tori, his sister couldn't see that, and went on the offensive.

"Why not? I do just as much as you!"

"You're too young – you need to be at school!"

"So do you, Tori. You're the one leaving for college in a few years, not me!"

"Oh yeh, but you're the one that would ruin all your chances by failing maths!"

"Shut up about my maths! You weren't any better at my age!"  
"I actually thought at your age, Sakura. That's a huge improvement! You can barely cross a road, and you want to chase spirits!" Tori said furiously. Kero just looked between the two combatants. Suddenly he realised the problem.

"Hate to interrupt," he flinched as both siblings glared at him, "but only the girl can capture cards. You," pointing at Tori, "don't have enough magic to actually use the Key."

Tori shuddered mentally. But he could see he had no choice, so he grudgingly let the teddy bear do whatever he needed.

Sakura, on the other hand, was delighted. It was the first time someone had been on her side (or so she felt) and beamed at Kero.

Kero could feel Tori's antagonism, but didn't know what else he could do. Someone had to capture the cards, and Sakura had the potential. He thought for a few seconds, and hoping that he would not wreck the family for life, looked up.

"Sakura, stand opposite me. I suggest you stand out of the way, Tori," he said. When the kids had moved to the correct positions, he started the chant. As he knew, Sakura flinched at the magical light but managed to take the staff and the transfer was done.

"Sakura, I now pronounce you – cardcaptor!" he said, despondent. He hadn't meant for the Cardcaptor to be chosen in this way – a way that seemed to lead to sibling rivalry.

Tori, feeling pushed into the corner, glared out the window. He felt that Sakura had taken one of the few things from him – the opportunity to do something. He felt that now Sakura had the magic, his mother wouldn't bother coming any more. As he looked outside, he wondered what would happen now, with the spirits. He vowed to do his best to show that he was worthy to see spirits, and to help Sakura. She was too clumsy to do this by herself, so he'd follow her around until she could cope.

Then, outside the window, green drops started to fall. They were glowing with a gentle light, and looked like rain. To Tori's eyes, they had a purple glow outlining them, and in the clouds he could see another presence. It looked slightly like an imp, and it was holding a balloon. Determined to make himself useful, he turned to tell Sakura.

Sakura had already noticed, and was staring out the window.

"Hey Kero, what's that?" Tori wondered how she could not guess, but waited as Kero explained that it was a clow card, and what the incantation would be. Sakura leant out the window, and held out her key.

"Key of clow

Power of magic

Power of light

Surrender your wand

The force ignite – release!" she shouted. The key changed into the staff, and she stuck it out the window.

"Return to your power confined – GLOW CARD!" she shouted. Tori looked in astonishment as the imp grew distorted and flew down to Sakura. He could see that it was happy to do so, and like the Cheshire Cat, the last thing to go was it's smile. He blinked as Sakura caught the card.

"The glow card is one of the most gentle spirits. It probably wanted to welcome you, Sakura. It isn't very spectacular, but it has a calming presence and is warm to the touch. You were very lucky it was your first capture Sakura," warned Kero, "they aren't all that easy."

Sakura didn't listen as she gazed into space. She could already see herself as having captured all the cards, and having all that power. She could take her friends flying, or set it so school started later. Kero looked at her, and realised he'd have to explain the dangers tomorrow. She wouldn't hear now. He gave her one last warning, "You'll have to sign your name on those two cards, Sakura, or they can get free again. Firey is a very dangerous spirit, and you won't want that to happen."

Luckily, Sakura heard and she picked up a biro from her desk. She scrawled a signature on both cards and put them in the Clow Book. She opened the first drawer of her desk, and carefully placed the book in there.

Tori could hear his father coming upstairs, and left for his room. Sakura didn't notice his departure, and his father didn't notice him entering his room. He sat on the bed, wondering what would happen in the future. When he went to bed a few hours later, his main thoughts were of the problems that he could face. He supposed he wouldn't be allowed to tell Julian what would happen, and that would strain their friendship.

Sakura got into her pajamas and got into bed quickly. She fell asleep, dreaming of the honour of being a Cardcapture and of telling Madison at school tomorrow. How would she react?

Kero, flew over to her and sat near a teddy bear. That, he decided, would be a comfortable enough place to sleep tonight. Tomorrow he would force Sakura to give him something to eat – pancakes, or pancakes with maple syrup, or cake. He closed his eyes, thinking of a double layered chocolate cake.

Aiden also went to bed, later than his children. Unaware of the events that had taken place, his main thoughts were on the lecture he would give tomorrow. At least Tori could look after Sakura and make sure nothing happened – not that anything would.

THE END OF EPISODE ONE!


	3. Time and Time Again

Time and Time again

Time and Time again

AN Before I forget, I did mean to thank everyone whose reviewed! Oh, and I don't own Card Captor Sakura. I own (or at least made up) all the non-cannon stuff.

PS: Guess what card is going to annoy Sakura this time!

As Sakura and Kero slept, bells were ringing. She was so tired from the night before, that she didn't wake up to hear them. If she had, maybe the next day would have been different…

Two alarms began to ring, and two men rolled out of bed. Aiden started to find his suit and his briefcase, before going downstairs to start breakfast.

Tori, woken by the alarm, lay in bed staring at the ceiling. Normally, this was when he mentally reviewed what he was going to do today, but today he was remembering yesterday.

"Hey, I opened it!" Tori could visualize Sakura's smiling face as the Book was open on her lap. No-one could have realised what would happen as soon as those cards had been read out. He didn't. "Only the girl can capture the cards" was his next memory. Kero had just shown Tori his worst nightmare – there was nothing he could do. Cards were flying around wild, they could be dangerous! And only Sakura could help. Swallowing, Tori swung his legs out of bed, and got into his uniform. Pulling the trousers onto his lanky frame, he tried to remember what he had today. Did he have a test? Neh, probably not. Hopefully not. At least he would see Julian! He and Julian were best friends, ever since Julian came to town a few years ago. Sakura was crushing on Julian, which was always good teasing material…

He couldn't, could he? He couldn't endanger Sakura by telling – or hinting – to Julian that the Clow Cards existed. Sakura wouldn't do that, and Sakura would be the one he had to take cues from. He fought his feeling of resentment firmly. If Sakura had the magic, then he would be a support system. Sometimes he could see where Sakura was going to go – and if something would happen. Hadn't he changed job to the ice rink, just because he'd foreseen Sakura slipping? That's what he'd do. He was famous for working everywhere – he would follow the light trails that Sakura scattered, and be at every place she was. She would be all alone, if she didn't tell Madison, just like he can't tell Julian. He sighed, combing his hair quickly. He felt alone and despondent, and as if he was a cruel brother. A proper brother could have protected his sister – and wouldn't be envious, that she was the magic one.

A few minutes after the first two alarms rang, a third went off. Like it's owner, this alarm clock ticked late. A pale arm reached out and grabbed it. Turning it off, Sakura rolled back to sleep. A pair of black eyes gazed at the sleeping girl from the desk. Yawning, the golden creature rose up and went to the bed.

"Aren't you meant to get up with the alarm clock?" he asked. The sleeping girl nodded and Kero blinked.

"Umm, Sakura? Sakura? Wake up!" he said, getting louder

Sakura sat up at the sound. "Who's that? Why's the alarm not rung?" she said, eyes half closed.

"I'm Keroberus, guardian beast, and keeper of the Clow Cards," Kero said self-importantly. Hey, the more times the better!

Sakura looked at him. Slowly, memories trickled through her head. "Right… you're the teddy thing that came out the book. Oh! And I captured a card!" she said proudly. She got out of bed and glanced at the clock.

"Is that the time? I'll be la… No I won't! Hey, I'm early! Thanks Kero!" she shouted, running to her wardrobe. As she started to change, Kero started to examine her desk. A note caught his eye:

MEET MADISON. DO NOT FORGET. It read, in bold letters.

"Hey, Sakura? Whose Madison?"

"My best friend at school – I'm meeting her today," Sakura said as she trailed a brush through her hair, and put her hair up. With the fake cherries bouncing, she grabbed her bag and scrambled out the door. Then she stopped and went back in. "Hey, we'll all be off soon, to school. Dad'll leave last, so when he goes you can leave my bedroom. I'll leave a yoghurt or something in the fridge for you, OK?"

She dashed out the house, and put on her skates. She was rushing down the street before Kero thought to ask her something. Why did her father go to school?

Tori was surprised that Sakura woke up that day. He supposed Kero woke her up, as she wouldn't have woken up naturally. He checked the calendar – nothing today, but he had football practice tomorrow, so he'd have to finish all his homework today. He quickly ate his breakfast, and got his school bag.

Tori cycled faster than normal so that he didn't meet Julian. He tried to put of the encounter for as long as possible, dreading the time. His first class was Biology, which wasn't with Julian. He sat, listening to his teacher and dreaded break time…

"Hey Madison!" Sakura smiled at her best friend

"Hey Sakura! You're early! Look – I've got something to show you." Madison reached into her bag, and grabbed her camera.

"It's new. I was trying out yesterday – look what I filmed!" Madison pressed play, and an image of the view from her window appeared. Sakura looked, and recognised the little glow things.

"Oh, that's the Glow Card!" she said, before she even thought of what she was saying.

"What's that?" Madison asked, curiously.

"Oh it's a long story – you see…"

Sakura basked in Madison's glory, something she felt Tori had denied her before. She carried on whispering throughout Maths class, but their teacher was practically deaf, and didn't notice. The ego boost carried throughout break, where Madison kept asking her questions.

"Will you let me stay with you when you capture the next card? Will you let me help? What other cards are there? Where did you get the magic? You're really lucky, Sakura!" Madison kept saying. Madison even convinced Sakura to show her the magical staff (with Kero's help).

"Hi Julian," Tori muttered as he was cornered. He'd being trying to avoid Julian all day, but he knew it would come to this.

"Tori? What's wrong? Why are you avoiding me?"

Tori shrugged, unwilling to even make up an excuse.

"I thought we were going to walk to school together…" Julian said, feeling abandoned.

"Sorry, Julian, I just forgot" was Tori's reply.

"Are you sure you're alright Tori?"  
"Yes, I'm fine. Just busy."

Julian stared at Tori for a while, before deciding that backing off would be the best way forward.

Tori's day continued in that frame. He had forgotten that there was a test today, so he was certain that he had failed it. What was the use of Physics anyway? It seemed that the existence of Clow Cards had proven the whole subject wrong. He also got back an essay that he'd written, to his teacher's sarcastic comment, "if you're planning to get into a university, I would suggest you learnt how to write coherently first." Tori fumed silently. One essay, just one badly written essay, and the teacher jumped on it. Wasn't he allowed to make one mistake?

He walked home, wondering if Sakura was home yet. If not, he would have some time to himself. He had a pudding in the fridge that he hadn't felt like yesterday, so he could always eat that. He started going slightly faster, eager to get home. It was a chocolate pudding – his favourite.

"Pudding! My favourite!" Kero said. It had taken him a while to open the fridge door (why was it so heavy?), not to mention he had to make sure everyone had left. But he was starving now, and the fridge door had opened. He could see a spare yoghurt (probably the one Sakura had mentioned) but he didn't feel like strawberry yoghurts. He didn't like yoghurts. But after a brief examination of the fridge, he could see a chocolate pudding, at the very top. He grabbed it and put it on the table, before shutting the fridge door.

He was half-way through when he heard the door open. He started panicking, and looked for somewhere to hide. He gobbled up the pudding, and ducked into the sink, when Tori came in.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

"Just me," Kero said, coming out. "I was worried it was someone else."

"Dad doesn't come home till later. Hey – is that my pudding?"  
"Well, I was hungry… I haven't eaten for centuries you know!"

"Didn't Sakura give you something?" Tori said, "I've been saving that, and it wasn't for teddy bears to eat!"  
"I'm not a TOY!" Kero shouted. Tori just looked at him. "If I can fit you in the palm of my hand – and I can – you count as a toy."

Kero bit him.  
"Ow! Stupid teddy!" Tori yelled, shaking Kero off. "Eat my pudding if you are that desperate!" He grabbed his school bag, and went upstairs.

While that was going on, Sakura was just finishing practice. She rubbed her head miserably, as she started to walk home. They had done baton practice, and she had dropped it on her head five times! When she got home, she saw Kero eating the pudding.

"Kero! That's Tori's!" she shouted.

"I know, he let me eat it"

"WHAT? Tori's never done that for me!"

"Anyway, how was school?"

"Great, but I kept dropping the baton in practice. I meant to practice yesterday, but I was distracted by the Clow Book"

Sakura walked upstairs, Kero flying beside her.

Aiden cooked the dinner when he got home, and they chatted while eating. Nothing special had happened to any of them, at least, not considering the events of yesterday. Before Tori went upstairs for the night, he ticked of the day in the calendar. Sakura was normally the one who did that, but she had left the table early with some food, for Kero. The evening passed, and they all went to bed. No-one was awake at night to see the clock tower glow.

Two alarms began to ring, and two men rolled out of bed. Aiden started to find his suit and his briefcase, before going downstairs to start breakfast.

Tori, woken by the alarm, lay in bed staring at the ceiling. Normally, this was when he mentally reviewed what he was going to do today, but today he was remembering yesterday, hoping today would be better. He rolled out of bed, and started to go downstairs.

A few minutes after the first two alarms rang, a third went off. Like it's owner, this alarm clock ticked late. A pale arm reached out and grabbed it. Turning it off, Sakura rolled back to sleep. A pair of black eyes gazed at the sleeping girl from the desk. Yawning, the golden creature rose up and went to the bed.

"Aren't you meant to get up with the alarm clock?" he asked. The sleeping girl nodded and Kero blinked.

"Umm, Sakura? Sakura? Wake up!" he said, getting louder

"Kero, do you have to wake me up so early?"

"The alarm's already rung, Sakura. Just like yesterday."

"Good thing I'm not meeting Madison today."

Sakura got dressed and ran downstairs. She looked at the calendar. "Hey, that's odd. Tori must have forgotten to tick off yesterdays date. 'spose I should do it now."

"Oh, Sakura, can you pass me my briefcase? I've got a lecture today and it has all my notes in it," Aiden said, coming into the kitchen.

"Didn't you have the lecture yesterday?"

"No. Yesterday was the 14th. Today's the 15th. Oh, the calendar must be wrong," he said. "I wonder who ticked off the 15th?"

Sakura looked surprised, and didn't know what had happened.

Sakura and Tori and Julian all cycled to school. Sakura decided to check her new idea. "Hey, Julian?"

"Yeh?"

"What date is it?"

"15th, of course."  
Now Tori looked at Julian oddly. "No it isn't, it's the 16th. I ticked the 15th off last night."

"Did you? It wasn't ticked off this morning." Sakura told him.

"Well squirt, maybe you should check your eyes."

"Tori, don't be mean to her!"

"She's my sister – it's my job." Tori answered. Julian desperately changed the subject.

"So, what did you do yesterday?"

"Oh! Here's my corner – have fun at school!" Sakura said, skating off.

Tori stared at Julian. He couldn't go through yesterday again…

"Nothing important,"

"Oh," Julian said, feeling hurt at how uncommunicative Tori was being.

"Sakura! You forgot to meet me – we were going to meet early, remember?"

"No, that was yesterday, Madison. We met early and I told you all about the Clow Cards."

"No you didn't. What are the clow cards? Are they some kind of new toy? Your brother is working at the toy factory, isn't he?"

Sakura's mouth dropped. "But… but…"

"Come on Sakura, tell me at break. The bell's going to ring soon!"

Both Sakura and Tori had bad days that day. Sakura, having talked to Madison throughout class the previous day, couldn't do any of the work today. Tori not only had his bad day, but had the memory of his previous bad day, and stayed angry. Julian tried to calm him down at break, but didn't manage. They left on bad terms.

In the end, Sakura told Madison about the Clow Cards, and just like yesterday, Madison was impressed. However, Sakura's comments were slightly less enthusiastic than yesterday, so Madison wondered exactly how she felt about them. They arranged for Madison to go to Sakura's house the next day, and meet Kero, and then Madison went home, and Sakura to practice.

After practice, Sakura decided to take a different route home. She felt out of control of her life, as whatever had changed the day was far more powerful than her. She was walking by the clock-tower when she felt it. It felt like the Clow Book, but weaker. Could it be a Clow Card? She gazed up at the huge clock, and decided to call in the experts.

"KERO! What's it mean if you feel the Clow Book? I felt it – it's in the clock tower?" she gasped out, panting. She had run the whole way home.

"It can't be the Clow Book – it's still in your desk, see?" Kero flew over to the desk, and took it out.

"I know! But I felt it!" Sakura screamed. She was terrified at what ever had happened. Kero looked at her sympathetically. He really would have like Tori to be a cardcaptor – he was bigger, stronger and more responsible. Tori ran into the room at that moment. "Sakura? What is it? What's the matter?" he said anxiously.

"I felt something," Sakura said.

"That's IT? I thought you were dying!"

"Shove off Tori!" she said, stamping on his foot. Tori moved his foot out of the way, and rolled his eyes at her. She fumed. She was a cardcaptor – he was treating her like a baby!

"Don't look at me like that!" she screamed, becoming even more childish. Tori just walked out.

Kero looked on silently at the scene.

"Kero, can you sense cards?"

"Of course I can. You can too, if you concentrate."

"I think I sensed a card. I'm going to check it out."

"When?"

Sakura looked at her clock. "Eleven o'clock. I need to make Dad think I'm asleep first. I'll call Madison too."

"So, let me get this straight, you think there's a card? In the clock tower?"

"Yes. What are you holding?"

"My camcorder. I got some great shots – I never showed you, did I?"

"I've seen them." Sakura said bluntly. Madison looked confused. "When?"

"Yesterday."  
"But I only filmed it tonight…"

"It's probably the Time Card!" Kero suddenly said. "It's a very powerful card, that can re-wind time by 24hrs every day at midnight. Only midnight though." He looked at the clock. "It's 11:30. Hurry Sakura!"

"Oh! I forgot – wear this!" Madison beamed, as she shoved a outfit into Sakura's hands. I've been making it for fun, but it should fit you."

Sakura looked at herself. The dress had wings on it, not that she could fly, and was slightly too small. She mentioned it to Madison, who ignored her.  
"Sakura, if I weren't here, you'd never go shopping. It looks good – now go and get that card!"

"Capture it Sakura!" Kero said. Sakura groaned, and started walking towards the tower, Madison and Kero following.

"I wish I could fly up there, or something…" she moaned, after she seemed to have climbed millions of stairs. Then she stopped. There was a figure ahead. It was dark and shadowy, holding a huge hour glass. She started to panic.

"What can I do Kero? I've only got one card!" she whispered.

"Be quiet! Time can do other things apart from re-wind the day. Try using Firey anyway – you never know what may happen."

Sakura shut her eyes desperately, and took out her card. Grabbing the staff tightly she held it a few centimetres in front of her.

"Firey Card! Burn the hour glass!" she said, realising that if she just said "burn" the whole clock-tower might fall down. Firey blazed out, wriggling through the air like a red snake. It wrapped around the hour-glass and the wood began to burn. The shadowy figure dropped it and turned around.

"Capture it Sakura!" Kero shouted loudly. Madison just looked on in astonishment, filming every last second. She zoomed in on the weird figure, and then turned to Sakura.

Sakura grabbed her staff. She looked at Madison, and then directly at the camera.

"You can do it!" Madison said confidently.

Sakura turned back to the Time card.

"Time Card! I command you to return to your power confined! TIME!" she yelled. The staff started shaking as the Time card tried to resist Sakura's call. Finally, it burst into whisps of smoke, which formed a card in her hand. Sakura looked triumphantly at it.

"Don't forget to write your name on it, Sakura." Kero warned.

"I can't believe I did it!" Sakura was elevated by the success. "I never realised how scary this could be. The Glow was so easy…"

"The Glow card?" Madison queried. "All you said at school was that you had become a cardcaptor…

"You know those glowing lights a few – yesterday?"

"Yeh! I filmed them on my camcorder."

"Well, it was a card…"

Sakura crept into her room, to see Tori sitting there.

"Tori! What are you doing in my room!"  
"What are you doing after dark? You should be in bed." He commented.

"Get out!" Sakura yelled, putting Kero down, and the Time card in the Clow Book.

"You captured a card?"

"Yeh."

Tori looked at his little sister, who seemed to be changing. He didn't want her doing this, who would want her doing this, he had to stop her doing this –

He glared at Kero. "You can't stay in Sakura's room!"

"Why not, kid?" Kero said. He had felt pity for the boy at first, but now he just felt insulted.

"She's a girl! She's twelve! You are a goodness-knows-how-old MALE!" Tori said, mindful of his father. Kero blushed. He'd never thought of that!

"So?" Sakura asked. "He just stays on my desk."

"He can do it more comfortably in my room," Tori said, determined to control the one thing he could. He grabbed Kero, and went out of the room. Sakura looked at the door, but was too exhausted to fight. It was almost two o'clock by now, and capturing Time had been hard work. She flopped onto her bed, and fell asleep.

Tori took the bottom drawer of his cupboard out, and poured the contents onto the floor.

"You can stay here. Need anything?" he said.

Kero glared. "What if Sakura needs me?"

"I'm just as useful!" Tori screamed. Suddenly Kero realised the problem – jealousy. He was tired, just like Sakura, and decided to fight this the next day. "Thanks." He said grudgingly. Tori just got into bed. "At least you'll have to wake up on time, in my room." He commented. "Night"

"Night"

Kero rolled in the drawer all night, hardly sleeping. All he thought about was trying to stop the jealousy attack of Tori's. He'd seen this happen before…

Tori let a few tears escape as he realised Sakura didn't want or need him. That his only job would be to try and keep it a secret. That he was completely isolated from Julian now. He decided the best way to deal with it would be to ignore Sakura – if he got more hours at the toy factory he currently worked at…

Sakura woke up a few hours later, freezing cold. She blinked as she realised she was still in Madison's creation. She was still too tired to get changed, so she just took off the main dress part, and her shoes. Wearing the tights and vest, she crawled inside the covers and was asleep in seconds. She would be very hard to wake the next morning…

As credits roll, the Clow Book opens to reveal:

PREVIEW: "Help! Help! The toy's attacking me!" screamed one of the workers  
"Where's a cardcaptor when you need one?" Tori muttered, running to

the hysterical girl.


	4. Bubble Trouble 1

Bubble Trouble

Bubble Trouble (1)

AN: I must thank _Shizuku Tsukishima749_ because I didn't actually know where to set this. Your great review told me exactly what to do! Twin Towers it is! But thanks to everyone who's reviewed because I love them all! I'm on holiday now,

PS: Don't be expecting a cannon card. It isn't.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kero woke up early. He had spent a whole week in the Avlon household now, and was starting to get used to it. He spent the nights with Tori, and had convinced Tori to furnish his "bedroom". After a lot of arguing, he had a drawer of the cupboard. It was always left slightly open, and he could push it open if he had to. Sakura had helped make little things for him to use.

Tori was still as hard to talk to as ever. Kero wasn't exactly sure why, and felt that waiting was the best course of action. Sakura, having captured the Time Card, had a normal week, if you didn't count Madison. Madison had informed Sakura on Friday that all card captors had to have a costume. Sakura was going over today for a modelling session. Tori was also out, working at the toy shop. They were expecting new stock today and he had to go in to work early.

Kero peeked over his drawer to see Tori getting out of bed.

"Hi!" he said cheerfully.

"Hello," Tori said more sullenly. Tori finished pulling on his jumper and turned around. "What are you going to do today?"

"I'm going with Sakura to Madison's," Kero informed Tori.

"OK. I'm off." Tori walked off. Kero looked at him. The sooner he stops acting like this, the better. Jealousy doesn't help anyone…

"Come on Sakura! Come on Kero!" Madison shouted. She dragged Sakura through her enormous house, ignoring Sakura's look.

"Wow Madison, I never knew your house was so large," Sakura said.  
"Wait till you see my room! I got some stuff for my camera – I'm going to film all your adventures! Pity it can't be for my project – I'll still do the "Life of a Fourth Grade Girl" for that".

"Do you really need me?"

"Of course! Hey, Kero, you can come out now. I asked the maid to come up with tea later."

"I love pudding!" Kero shouted eagerly. Sakura looked surprised.

"I never knew that,"

"You never asked. Anyway, I need other food as well, but pudding is just…" Kero said, staring off into the distance. Could he sense something? No. Clow Cards were automatically attracted to the holder of the staff. Briefly he remembered Jo, but Sakura and Madison were so busy fighting that they didn't notice the sad look across Kero's face before he dragged his thoughts back. A Clow Card would not attack anyone who wasn't directly connected with the Cards, so if a Clow card was coming, it would come to Sakura. And the trace was too weak to be in the same house so he must have been mistaken. Having worked this out, Kero turned back to the pudding.

"I really don't need the costumes, Madison…" Sakura said, struggling to stop Madison measuring her up.

"Course you do! Come ON!" was Madison's reply, and the two girls spent the rest of the day occupied with clothes and food. Sakura might have noticed the magical trace if she had a talent for it or was more used to the Clow Cards, but she didn't.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

But while Sakura was enjoying herself, Tori was at work. He got in on time and was unpacking the boxes with the rest of his colleagues.

"Hey, can you pass me that box of toys? I'll put it up on the shelf," he said to one of the people.

"Sure, but can you give me your empty box? I'm trying to tidy up!" said the other guy. They swapped boxes and the work continued amiably. Before long there was only one box left, and they decided to break for lunch. Tori learnt that the friend was called Alon, and they went out to a café.

While they were eating, only one person was still in the shop. She was tall, with blonde hair and was very hungry. She chucked the last items she was shelving into the correct places before walking off to get her bag. She didn't realise there was anything wrong until she found her bag in the mini-kitchen, and walked into the main part of the shop.

Tori and Alon had finished eating by that time, and were walking back to the shop. Alon slipped slightly on the pavement.

"Are you OK?" Tori asked

"Fine, just slipped. The pavement seems wet for some reason."

Tori looked down, "it is wet! I wonder why – my shoes are getting wet too." He looked up just in time to hear a scream from the shop.

"Help! Help! The toy's attacking me!" screamed one of the workers  
"Where's a cardcaptor when you need one?" Tori muttered, running to the hysterical girl. He reached out an arm to open the door, when a host of bubbles came swarming out of the shop. He looked around the shop to try and identify the problem. Alon looked around too.

"What do you think it could be?" Alon said. Tori had a very good idea – a Card – but couldn't say that to a random person, even if he was a colleague. "Maybe someone had a water fight as a joke?" he suggested instead.

"Why would they do something like that? Come on, can't be too dangerous…" Alon should not have said that. The entity inside the shop was furious.

_They always think I'm a weak card, and I'm not, and I refuse to be captured just to WASH KERO and I hate this new cardcaptor is that her brother I bet it is, so just you wait little girl, I'm going to kill your brother and then you won't look down on me I'm not just a party trick I'm A PROPER CARD!!_

Unfortunately for Alon, the card may have power at its fingers, but its aim was off. He was pushed over by the force of the bubbles, and hit his head. Tori managed to stay upright and watched as his friend lay unconscious, surrounded by bubbles. "Alon!" he shouted. Desperately, he ran to where his friend was lying, but slipped on the pavement. Struggling to sit up against the mass of bubbles, who were attacking him directly, he watched as his unconscious friend turned blue, drowning in bubbles.

Luckily for Tori and Alon, a police man was on duty at that moment. As he passed the shop, he noticed the bubbles, and more particularly, he noticed the drowning boy. He grabbed Alon, and dragged him to the dry piece of land, immediately starting CPR. "Are you alright?" he shouted over to Tori, who had just stood up. "Fine, thanks. How's Alon?"

"This one? He's breathing again but he should probably go to hospital. Who else is in the shop?"

"I don't know. I think Jessica was the one screaming, but we'd all gone out on lunch break." Tori looked at his watch. "It's over now though – it's 1:30."

"Ok. I want you to tell everyone to evacuate the area while I call for some back up. Whatever is causing the bubbles is dangerous and must stop. What type of shop is –" the policeman looked up – "Twin Bells?"

"Toy shop, sir"

"What, has a toy decided it hates its life?" The policeman reverted back to business. "Please leave this area now then, and take your friend."

Tori dragged Alon, who was slowly becoming conscious. He saw the policeman radio, and ten minutes later and ambulance came and a few other policemen. The ambulance looked around for Alon, while the policemen cautiously started to head for the shop. They opened the door when another load of bubbles hit them, but as they were prepared they managed to continue the job. The ambulance took Alon off, reassuring Tori that he would be alright. Tori decided to find Sakura. He was sure it was a Clow Card, and knew Sakura would manage to fix this. For all he teased Sakura, she wasn't mean. He could trust her to do this. He had almost left when the policemen came out. One held Jessica, the other held a blue girl who looked like she was made of bubbles. The other policemen were trying to handcuff the blue girl – obviously a spirit of some kind, at least to Tori who could see faint glowing traces which he was starting to associate with Clow magic. He wondered why the policeman was holding Jessica – had she fainted? Having a Card attack her would be terrifying, especially if you didn't know what it was. Then he realised the truth, just as the policeman told his colleagues.

"She's dead"

AN I love cliffies **evil laughter** :)


	5. Bubble Trouble 2

Bubble Trouble (2)

Bubble Trouble (2)

AN (This is a review) Last chapter it ended with Sakura, Madison and Kero in Madison's house, making costumes and eating cakes (like in the episode with the Shield Card but without the card). Tori was at work but came back to find Twin Bells flooded with bubbles because of a revenge-set card. One employee (Alon) nearly drowned, and another employee, Jessica, did. The policemen have just discovered her corpse.

Tori stared, opened mouthed. He hadn't known Jessica well – she wasn't in his class – but he had seen her before. She'd always been helpful and smiling (even if she was slightly stupid, the crueller part of his brain added). He looked around, before a policeman tapped him on the shoulder.

"Do you know her?"

"She was my colleague – not well."

"It's always shocking. I don't suppose you know her number?"

"No." Tori stared at her body. The policeman looked sympathetic.  
"May I have yours? We may need a statement – that girl is being accused of murder." Tori looked at the spirit, who was probably unaware of what she had done. He didn't even know when Clow Reed created them – he'd have to ask Kero. He turned back to the policeman and gave his number and address, before leaving to go home.

"Madison! Are you OK! Did you hear what happened?" Samantha screamed, panicking.

"We're fine mum, we've been here all day. Why?"

"Oh, Sakura, I'll drive you home – your father must be so worried! Didn't you hear? A girl's been murdered." Sakura and Madison looked astonished. Madison picked up the remote, and the news appeared.

"The young girl accused of murder is being held at Taflig Prison until she has been accused. We cannot state the names of her victims, but apparently one boy was saved by a local policeman, who had arrived too late to save the girl. The murderer has refused to give her name, and if you have any information on her family please contact the number scrolling below. A picture of the girl is appearing on the screen," the reporter was still smiling as a picture appeared. The girl had a mermaid's tale and was wearing a beautiful blue gem necklace with pearls. Her head looked like it was made with bubbles, and Sakura could tell she was a Clow Card on sight. She wondered how the rest of the world would react. Kero, peeking through the pile of rags on the desk was shocked. Bubbles had revealed the existence of the Clow Cards! How would they cope now?

Sakura came home and saw Tori sitting there, white. "Where's Dad?"

"At work."

"Tori? Are you OK? Did you hear what happened to the poor girl? She was mu-"

"YES! I KNOW! YOU AND YOUR CLOW CARDS!" Tori ran out the room, and as soon as he was alone, started to cry.

"What did I do?" Sakura asked Kero, shocked at how weak her brother seemed.

"Didn't he work at the shop?" Sakura thought and then her eyes went wide.

"Oh no! I have to try and do something!"

"There's nothing you can do."

"Can't I wipe his memory?"

Kero shook his head. "No. All you can do is try and stop Bubbles causing any more trouble."

"Bubbles? Who's that?"  
"The Clow Card. She's always so gentle – I don't know what came over her. Clow Reed used her to give me a bath, when he didn't have time. He created her for the purpose – one of the last Cards he created."

"Time! That's it! Tori!" Sakura shouted. Tori looked up at the shout. He couldn't face Sakura.

"Go away, squirt!"

"I know how to save the girl!"

Tori scrambled down the stairs.  
"What? Jessica? How?"

"The Time Card!"

Kero nodded. "That would work! If you do it now, you can reverse Time before this event happened. But how would you capture Bubbles?"

Tori had an idea, "she's probably scared. Why don't you go and talk to her at the prison. I'll cover for you if Dad comes home." Kero looked at Tori, and hoped Sakura wouldn't push. Tori needed some time to think, even if no-one else thought the death never happened. It hadn't made an impact on Sakura, who had no ties to the girl, so she would forget but that would mean Tori would be the only one on Earth who knew she had died.

Sakura wanted to capture Bubbles quickly, and didn't put up an argument. She hadn't realised that the Cards could control forces of nature like that. All the stories about floods and fires and hurricanes came back to her, and she realised that she had a card that could do untold damage.

"Kero, there isn't a hurricane card, is there?" she squeaked

Kero looked at Sakura, who was obviously scared. "No, there isn't. Sakura, we have to capture Bubbles before she harms someone else!"

Sakura nodded. "It was Taflig prison, wasn't it?" she queried. "It'll be hard to get to by myself. I'll call in Madison."

"Madison? Can you pretend that I left something at your house? I need to go to Taflig prison, and you could take me."

"I'm sure the guards wouldn't argue – they aren't very clever – but why?"

"The murderer is a Card, and I have to capture her."

"Sakura you can't, it's far to dangerous!" Madison had no idea what Sakura was thinking, but she couldn't let Sakura, of all people, into danger.

"She won't hurt me, I've got Firey" Sakura said, with fake confidence. "The longer we argue, the more time she has to harm people! I've got a plan, don't worry."

"OK…" said Madison, beaten by the idea of more people dying.

Thirty minutes later, they were both at Taflig prison, having told the guards that Sakura was a cousin of Bubbles and they wanted to tell the police. Sakura felt thankful that the guards would forget, as they queried her rudely about her "cousin's" insanity. They jumped out and looked around the reception area. No-one was around, but they saw the door to the cells.

"What do we do now?" Madison whispered. Sakura grabbed her staff. If it was a key… She changed her staff into the key it came in.

"When will you change it back?"

"As soon as I can. But it may…" Sakura shoved it into the door, and was thankful when it opened."  
"It's a skeleton key," Kero told her helpfully. "Clow Reed used to have a large key ring, but they kept tangling, so he put all the keys in the world into that staff."

"Thanks for telling me now!" Sakura replied, not really annoyed. She and Madison crept into the cells. Sakura stopped and started her incantation to change the staff, hoping nobody saw the glowing circle. She decided she need it on hand for Bubbles, who was obviously vicious, and that they already had seen magic. Luckily they found where Bubbles was quickly. Kero flew behind them, but as soon as Bubbles saw Kero, she was furious.

"You animal! I refuse, I don't want to be captured just to WASH YOU! Clow Reed never noticed me thanks to you and it'll be the same with the new Cardcaptor and I. Refuse!!" Kero looked aghast as the stream of anger rose. Bubbles subconsciously filled her cell with pink bubbles, straining with bubbly tentacles to reach Kero. Sakura grabbed him and went out of reach.

"Bubbles, if you don't like washing, what do you like?" she said cautiously. Her staff was behind her back, and she was slowly taking Firey out of her pocket, ready to use.

"Popping!"

"Popping?" Madison asked. She went slightly closer to Bubbles, her hands in an unthreatening position.

"Yes! I want to be played with! Clow Reed always played with the big Cards, he never cared about me!" Bubbles started to cry, unsurprising big bubbles. Madison decided to take a gamble, knowing Sakura's and Kero's lack of empathy.

"If you allow Sakura to capture you, we will play Popping with you."

"How often?"

"Every month," Sakura said, realising how clever it was of Madison to do that, but unwilling to play such a childish game to often. Only babies chased bubbles!

"Alright." Bubbles sulked slightly, but went to the bars of the cell.

"Return to your power confined! BUBBLES CARD!"

The spirit dissolved as it turned into the Card form. Sakura was going to open the cage, when the card turned on it's side and flew into her hands.

"Make sure you sign it before you turn back time, Sakura." Sakura nodded.

"Kero?"

"Yes?"

"Can I stop Madison being affected by the Time card?"

"Yes. If you ask Time to do so, it will. But I suggest you go home first, before turning back the hours."

Sakura went home, and Madison went to her house too. She had dinner before going straight to bed as she was tired from the excitement of the last few hours. She would have used Time before dinner but Kero warned her to eat a lot. "I don't just eat chocolate because I like it. Being magical takes a lot of energy, Sakura, and the big Cards like Time or Return take even more energy."

After dinner, she went to her room. She got ready for bed (grudgingly, she admitted it was easier to not have Kero in her room), and called Kero in. Tori came in too.

"Squirt?"

"Yeh?" Sakura resisted the urge to yell. She knew her brother had suffered today.

"Will it work?" Tori said. Sakura didn't know whether to be annoyed or sympathetic and pouted slightly.

"Key of Clow

Power of Magic

Power of Light

Surrender the wand

The force ignite

RELEASE!"

The staff grew in her hands, just as it had before. She felt the euphoria of power, before squashing it. "Time!" she called, throwing the card in the air like a frisbee. She was slightly quiet, aware of her father downstairs. Time appeared before her.

"Please turn back 24 hours, but not for me, Madison, Kero or Tori," she asked. Tori bit his lip, and wished she had forgotten to include him. However, Time nodded and started turned his hour-glass a few times. Sakura grabbed Tori because of the dizzy feeling. In Madison's house, Madison almost fell over as the sensation of everything rushing past washed over her. It was over quickly, and Madison assumed that Sakura had used the Time card. She checked her calendar, that she had ticked off before the feeling hit. It was the night before the accident. She smiled to herself. She may have to re-sew the costume but at least she saw Sakura two nights in a row!

Sakura, Kero and Tori went to bed when the Time card finished and went back into his card. Sakura picked up her four cards – Firey, Glow, Time and now Bubbles, and put them away neatly. Tomorrow may be yesterday, but it would be a much calmer day!

AN It may be a while before I write again (not that I'm very good at updating) because I can't decide on the next card. I want some more attack cards, really. Hmm… I have an idea…

Any suggestions welcome! Especially about Li Shaoron (spelling?) and Meilin. Please review!


End file.
